Erevayx
Erevayx is an insane Makuta serving the Brotherhood of Makuta. Biography Makuta Erevayx, (like all Makuta) is a species created of a greenish-black substance on an island in one of the Southern Chains in the Matoran Universe. Starting out his life as a Rahi Creator, (as with most Makuta), later on developing a biochemical substance in hope of ensuring his creations with life, (which is known as Biotoxin) though after the post-Great Cataclysm began to use it a weapon for chemical warfare. Becoming mutated by his own creation, Erevayx gained a large set of abilities towards his advantage; ranging from the control of toxin, regenerating missing limbs, etc. Though gained disadvantages such as mental instability, constant pain, etc. After recovering physically from his mutation, Erevayx was relocated to the island of Veli; where he would lead an attack on the tribes of the island. Disobeying orders of keeping the Matoran alive, Erevayx led a violent massacre on the water tribe’s village, where he then proceeded to the other tribes of the island to reenact the violence. Early life Erevayx, (as Makuta) was created for the sole purpose to serve the Great Spirits, and as with all Makuta: was assigned to create Rahi. Though Erevayx created multiple species of Rahi; most had to survive off an experimental antidote known as: Biotoxin, (a hazardous state of mutated Protodermis). Due to the antidote's toxic nature, it mutated the Rahi into whoredoms; where they were capable of using a wide variety of toxins to their advantage to survive. These creations were prone to becoming mental however, and were often to become aggressive for unknown reasons. Erevayx later on assumed an idea to use this as some sort of biochemical weapon when needs be, (as the subjects often died two days after being exposed to the Biotoxin). Mutation During a battle with an unknown Toa of Fire, Erevayx was capable of actually suppressing the Toa's attacks quite well; and also seemed capable of physically injuring the Toa; despite the Toa wielding the Great Mask of Intangibility. Erevayx then after a while introduced a home-made Biotoxin Grenade; in hope to kill the Toa slowly and painfully as the Toxin binded to his DNA Strands, killing him in a matter of minute; though to no avail, as the Toa of Fire was capable of surviving the blast, using a shield he had in hand; tossing the contents onto Erevayx physical form instead. The Biotoxin formed with the Antidermis Erevayx was made out of; and instead of killing him, (due to being a gas form; instead of a solid form) bonded with Erevayx's DNA, creating his Toxin Mutation. After sustaining days of agony from the Biotoxin, Erevayx grew mentally scarred. Being incapable of reversing the effects of the Mutation; Erevayx learned how to control his Mutation to his advantage, instead of trying to reverse his effects—Erevayx started to practice his new-found skill set; learning how to control nearby toxins to his advantage. Massacre of Veli Months after regaining a stable physical level, Erevayx was re-assigned to the Matoran Populace of Veli; where he was to participate in a large operation to cleanse and enslave the Matoran Populace, and gain complete control of the island. After months of consecutive planning, Erevayx's brothers grew concerned of Erevayx's mental state; finding it perturbed when compared to their point of view. After figuring out he could be used as a sort of biochemical weapon due to his mutation, his brothers planned for him to attack the settlement first in order to cleanse out a large portion of the populace in order to set up base behind him. What happened was unexpected; Erevayx completely massacred the entire Matoran Settlement; dispatching a group of Toa, killing hundreds. Scorned by his superiors for killing the hundreds they were meant to enslave, Erevayx ignored these calls for his own pleasure in killing them. Abilities & Traits As a Makuta, Erevayx can create, control, as well as absorb Shadows, as well as multiple toxins due to his mutation. He possesses almost every ability known to be used by the Makuta, and possess multiple unidentified abilities due to his mutation. His current Kanohi allows him to use multiple "natural" toxins and can form them into extremely potent toxins, which could easily incapacitate Toa Nuva. Toxin Mutation Due to his Mutation, Erevayx is capable of controlling multiple types of toxin within an environment to his advantage. Many of these toxins, (which are biological) are located on multiple thorns/stinger which grow naturally around his figure due to this specific mutation. A couple of biological toxins known are: *Neurotoxin (damages nervous system). *Hemotoxin (damages blood). *Cytotoxin (causes cellular damage). *Necrotoxins (cause necrosis). Though this is a small list of the toxins at the disposal, Erevayx is capable of controlling environmental, biological, synthetic, and theoretical toxins within a limited area. This makes Erevayx a hazardous opponent. Even though he is a biological living toxin, he is constantly under the effect of these toxins, creating a very scarred figure, (though he eventually grew an immunity to such toxins). Due to be a living toxin, one of the few physical ways he could be defeated is through the development of Anti-Venom, and if used against him, could drain the toxin he lives on from his genetic code, (though for a short time, as his genetic mutation would drain more toxic substances into his genetic code again). Erevayx's head is covered in such thorns and stingers; making is advisable to not make contact with his head whatsoever the purpose, (unless a good one). However, the most toxic substance seems to be contained inside the metal fangs on his Kanohi, (they seem to be a mixture of almost all the toxins within existance) as to where if he is able to bite, could literally kill any living creature in a matter of seconds by doing so. Traits Erevayx has multiple sociopathic, genocidal, as well as homicidal tendances; do to such psychopathic behaviors. While the cause for this insanity is unknown, Erevayx persists to claim that he, (out of all people) is quite sane. Erevayx's mind is commonly regarded as close of that of pure evil, seeing how he kills without pure reason, (and in quite violent ways). However, when Erevayx is to kill with reason, he seems to enjoy the blood he may spill, even if it costs him a life of a brother or follower. Due to Erevayx's state, he is strictly watched by commanders in the battlefield, (as they fear that he would backstab his fellow brothern without reason). Though he may seem to be unstoppable, he proves to be easily defeated when his emotions are involved in any battle is might fight in, seeing how he cannot keep handle on the violent outbursts which may proceed if offended in such a manner, (as to why he is obviously supervised); due to these outbursts, Erevayx's Energy could become unstable; this proves to be a weakness, as to where he could be easily defeated. Appearances Storyline Appearances *''Erevayx's Debut'' *''Continued Adversity'' *''An Exercise in Futility'' *''Declaration'' Non-Storyline Appearances *''Poisonous'' Trivia *Erevayx was created by community user FireDrag1091. *Erevayx's cultural influences are: Deadpool (Marvel Comics), The Joker (DC Comics), Scarecrow (DC Comics), etc. *Erevayx's theme is: Tadarida. *Erevayx, (due to his mutation) is capable of controlling biological, environmental, and therotical toxins; making him an extremely hazardous enemy. Category:Makuta Category:Matoran Universe